Un sort pas si mauvais que ça finalement!
by shinji
Summary: Voici le defis n 9 d'Aziliz a vous de venir voir ATTENTION SLASH! FIC FINIE!
1. Partie 1

N/A : Voilà le défis numéros 9 d'Aziliz ! Les autres sont en cours soit dans ma tête soit sur du papier soit dans l'ordi ! Bon, bonne lecture ! Pour une fois j'utilise Draco au lieu de Drago. Je pensais faire une fic ou ils n'ont pas vraiment leur comportements et ne s'en rende pas compte mais à la dernière minute j'ai changé d'avis, et finalement ils en ont pleinement conscience et ca ne leur plaît pas du tout mais ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement ! Pour la version plus romantique faudra attendre un peu ( de toute manière ça risque d'être un gros copier coller avec du romantisme en plus sans la haine !) Shinji.  
  
Défis 9) Harry et Draco sont victimes d'un sort qui les rend amoureux. Pendant un jour ils s'embrassent sans relâches puis le sort ne fait plus d'effet mais ils ont envi de recommencer.  
  
Disclamer : point de vue émotionnelle ils sont à moi ! Point de vue juridique ils le sont PAS !  
  
Chapitre : DEUX !  
  
Titre : Un sort pas si mauvais que ca finalement !  
  
Cette journée avait très bien commencé, enfin sur ce qu'on pouvait en jugez puisque le premier venait de commencer. Le cours d'enchantement prouva le contraire, le professeur avait décidé de mélangé les gryffondors avec les serpentards. Harry se retrouva avec Draco, Hermione avec Goyle, Ron avec Crabbe.... C'est de mauvaise grâce, qu'Harry alla se mettre à coté de Draco, or pour Seamus se fut tout le contraire lorsqu'il alla se positionner à cote de Blaise Zabini qui accueillit avec un sourire son petit ami. Ce couple avait surpris pas mal de personne, puisque a un moment Seamus était toujours avec Thomas. Harry voulait bien croire, Seamus quand il disait que Draco n'était pas si méchant que ça mais le hic était que le blond ne faisait rien pour le prouver ! C'est avec le sourire encourageant de son ami et compatissant de ses meilleurs amis qu'il alla s'asseoir à la table à coté de celle de Seamus et Blaise, celle de Draco. Blaise était un serpentard assez sympa même Ron l'avait accepté.  
  
Rectification la journée avait mal commencer, et après ils avaient cour de potions pendant deux heure puis une heure de divination. Bref, pour l'instant tout aller dans le meilleurs des mondes Draco ignorait Harry qui l'ignorait ! Ils s'ignoraient mutuellement chacun dans leur coin, jusqu'à ce que le professeur leur rappelle qu'ils devaient faire cet exercice ensemble. De mauvaise volonté, ils se mirent à travailler en jetant des regards haineux sous les yeux amusés de leurs voisins. Harry maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège et c'était au tour de Draco mais Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment en même temps son taux d'adrénaline monté en flèches. Quelque chose allait se produire mais il n'arrivait pas à définir si c'était un truc bon ou mauvais.  
  
A coté d'eux, Blaise avait fini, c'était au tour de Seamus. Seamus lança son sort, qui vira violet et se divisa en deux un rose qui alla touché Draco et un bleu qui toucha Harry. Aux contacts des corps les sorts répandirent autour du couple de la fumée blanche si épaisse qu'on ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'ils faisaient.  
  
(Blaise) « Eh ! Faites pas de connerie de dans ! Embrassez vous seulement, imaginez que la fumée s'en va et que vous nus, vous dit pas le scandale ! »  
  
Pas de réponse. Pas de bruit, juste le silence. Blaise perdit un peu de sa prestance. D'habitude l'un des deux répondait toujours qu'importe les situations, pendant les matchs dans la grande salle partout à n'importe quelle heure. Peut être qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas. Même si ce qu'il disait passer pour certains une plaisanterie, d'autre était de l'avis de Blaise ces deux là était fait pour être ensemble ! Puis la fumée se dissipa petit à petit, pour laissait apparaître un Draco Malefoy se faisant embrassé par Harry Potter. Les mains de Draco semblait vouloir retenir Harry qui n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de partir vus que ces mains s'étaient glissé dans ses vêtements. Aucune des exclamations ni des tronches que tirés certaines personne ne sembla les ramené dans le monde réel. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur baiser. Front contre front, leur yeux se fixant entre eux cherchant les réponses à leurs questions. Un air incrédule se peignait sur leurs visages !  
  
(Blaise) « Wahou ! Vous nous l'aviez caché ça ! »  
  
Blaise reçu plus de regard noir, de travers, amusé etc. qu'en une semaine. Draco et Harry étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand le professeur leur demanda de le suivre avec Blaise et Seamus tandis que les autres était libéré de cour, pour les amené au bureau de Dumbledore en grande conversation avec Rogue et McGonagall.  
  
Les deux directeurs de maison ainsi que le directeur regardèrent avec stupeur, Harry s'asseoir suivit d'un Draco pas très content de s'asseoir sur les genoux de ce que nous pouvons appeler son petit ami. Le dit petit ami embrassa le cou devant lui encore moins content. Le professeur expliqua la situation en une demi heure pendant la quelle Harry et Draco étaient retourné dans leur occupation favorite du moment s'embrasser. Les personnes présentes dans la salle les regardaient depuis cinq minutes et Rogue vira vert quand il vit ou les mains du gryffondor étaient (c'est à dire dans le pantalon sur les fesses du serpentard ! ^_^), Dumbledore regardait le couple en réfléchissant, McGonagall se demandait s'il n'y avait rien de bizarre dans le petit déjeuné qu'elle avait mangé quant au professeur Flitwick se promettait de plus boire d'alcool.  
  
(Blaise) « Hey, Harry enlève tes mains du pantalon à Draco, sinon Rogue meurt d'étouffement »  
  
Sur ces paroles, il reçut deux regard mi reconnaissant mi colérique tandis que Draco se repositionnait pour faire face à Dumbledore.  
  
(Dumbledore) « Hum ! Merci M.Zabini pour cette intervention. Bien, j'ai une question. Est ce que vous êtes conscient que vos relations ont été crée par un sort ? »  
  
Pour toute réponse il reçu deux regard noirs avant que Harry réponde d'une voix blanche.  
  
(Harry) « Nous en sommes parfaitement conscients et on essaye de s'en empêcher mais..... »  
  
(Draco) « Mais le problème est que c'est plus fort que nous ! On se déteste toujours mais on peu plus s'insulter se battre etc. par exemple en entrant il y avait deux chaises de libre et quand Harry s'est assis je me suis assis sur lui alors qu'il en resté une. Nous faisons des gestes comme un couple quand on marche, on se tient par la main les doigts entrelacer ! Je l'appelle même par son prénom. Dites moi que vous avez une solution ! »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Malheureusement non a part d'attendre que ça passe. Ca peut durait une heure comme une semaine. Vous n'êtes pas le premier cas. Mais j'ai une autre question. Est ce que si le sort durait plusieurs jours est ce que vous seriez capables de vous retenir de couché ensemble ? » (Putain il est direct !)  
  
Tous sursautèrent devant la question tandis que les deux concernés se regardèrent, Draco laissa tombé sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry lui laissant le soin de répondre à la question.  
  
(Harry) « Non. »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Je comprend. On va vous attribuer une chambre le temps que dure le sort et Messieurs Zabini et Finnigan vous surveillerons pour que vous fassiez pas de bêtises. Bien entendu vous n'aurez pas cours, Mlle Granger viendra vous apportez vos cours. »  
  
L'assemblé se leva, les professeurs rejoignirent leur salle de cours tandis que les élèves suivaient le directeur vers une partie de l'école très peu fréquentée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau ou une troupe d'enfant joués au ballon sous la surveillance d'un homme. Dumbledore dit le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans une sorte d'appartement. Il y avait le salon ou se dressait un canapé et deux fauteuils, une table basse ainsi qu'une table et quatre chaises puis quatre portes l'une pour la salle de bain, une pour les toilettes, et les deux était des chambres. Après leur avoir visité, Dumbledore leur souhaita une bonne journée puis parti laissant les ados tout seuls. Harry alla s'affaler dans un des fauteuil suivi par Draco qui lui s'assit par terre le fauteuil de Harry. Les deux autres amoureux s'assirent dans le canapé. Enfin, Seamus était assis, Blaise lui ,avait sa tête contre les cuisse de Seamus et ses jambes était sur l'accoudoir et regardé Draco et Harry. Harry occupait à masser le cuir chevelure de Draco qui laissa sa tête en arrière. Seamus se mit à faire la même chose que Harry à Blaise et Blaise comprit pourquoi Draco avait l'air détendu. Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol pour masser les épaules de son serpentard. Au bout d'une heure de massage entre coupé de baiser, Harry s'était remis sur son fauteuil avec Draco sur genoux occupé à lui faire un suçon la tête dans le cou.  
  
(Blaise) « On va manger ici ou dans la grande salle ? »  
  
(Harry) « Hors de question que j'aille dans la grande salle tant qu'on seras comme ça ! »  
  
(Seamus) « C'est vrai que serait embêtant vu le suçon qu'est entrain de te faire Draco ! »  
  
(Blaise) « Dites maintenant que j'y pense ! Qui de vous deux si ça devais se produire qui serait le mâle dominant ? »  
  
Harry prit une jolie teinte soleil couchant quant à Draco qui avait fini son suçon, réfléchit quelque instant le regard dans le vide.  
  
(Draco) « Harry. Ca serait Harry. »  
  
(Blaise) « Oh ! Pourquoi ? »  
  
(Draco) « Le rayon Bleu l'a touché c'est tout. »  
  
(Blaise) « et en temps normal ? »  
  
(Harry) « Aucun ! Puisque que rien ne serais arrivé et qu'on serait pas ensemble !  
  
(Blaise) « Donc tu admets que vous êtes un couple, Draco et toi ? Si Parkinson venait roulé une pelle à Draco alors que vous êtes toujours sous le sort qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
(Harry) « Pour l'instant on est un couple mais des que le sort cesse on reprend nos vies chacun de son coté. Deuxio si Parkinson vient et fais ça je la butte ! »  
  
(Draco) « Tu n'es pas le seul alors ! »  
  
(Seamus) « Bien que faisons nous ? »  
  
(Harry) « Il y a une bibliothèque dans une des chambres, on pourrait lire un peu. »  
  
(Seamus) « Pourquoi pas ! Blaise, tu viens ? »  
  
(Blaise) « Non, il vaut mieux que je reste avec qu'eux ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire »  
  
Les deux en question étaient retourné en mode apnée et déjà les mains de Harry s'aventuraient dans les vêtements de Draco, quant aux mains de Draco elles se baladaient dans les cheveux d'Harry. Seamus hocha la tête, et partit en direction de la bibliothèque.  
  
La matinée passa et midi arriva ainsi que le repas. Draco et Harry se faisaient du pied sous la table contrairement aux ?illades purement haineuses qu'ils se lançaient, Blaise et Seamus éclatèrent de rire au milieu du repas ne pouvant plus se retenir au grand malheur des deux autres. Blaise pouffa jusqu'à la fin du repas sous les regards noirs de Draco et Harry qui se promettaient une belle petite vengeance des que le sort ne marcherait plus. Après avoir mangé, ils reprirent leur lecture, enfin trois d'entre eux. Harry trop occupé pour lire à faire un suçon au blond qui d'ailleurs faisait semblant de lire ayant aucune idée de ce qui il y avait sur la page ou il était depuis cinq minutes.  
  
(Blaise) « Draco, ca raconte quoi de si difficile à comprendre car tu es depuis cinq minutes sur la même page ! »  
  
(Draco) « Rien que tu puisses comprendre ! »  
  
(Blaise) « T'es méchant ! Dis plutôt que tu n'arrive pas à te concentrer. C'est tout à fait normal vu ce que te fais Harry. »  
  
(Seamus) « Blaise, laisse les. »  
  
L'après midi se passa entre les séances de bécotage suivit par les regards qui tuent puis bouquinage, dessin par Draco et dernièrement bécotage avec surveillance constante des anges gardiens nominés pour l'occasion. C'est sur cette activité que Hermione arriva avec Ron. La scène fit sursauter les deux gryffondors, Draco Malefoy à califourchon sur les jambes d'Harry Potter dont les mains se baladaient sur son dos et ses fesses, entrain de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, les mains de chaque coté du visage du gryffondor.  
  
(Ron) « Yeark ! Hermione ! Il y a même la langue ! »   
  
(Hermione) « Seamus ! Blaise ! Je croyais que vous deviez les empechez ! »  
  
(Blaise) « Non, on devait les empecher de couchez ensembles ! »  
  
(Seamus) « Puis on a bien essayer mais c'est impossible même en mangeant ! Vous auriez du les voir à midi ! »  
  
(Ron) « Parce qu'en plus ils s'embrassent même en mangeant ? ! »  
  
(Blaise) « Non ! Mais ils se faisaient du pied et se lançaient de ces regards, si les regards pouvaient tuer, on aurait deux cadavres à l'heure actuelle ! Mais franchement vous auriez du voir. Tenez mangez avec nous. »  
  
(Hermione) « Non merci sans façon »  
  
Le couple ne s'était pas aperçu de la visite et continuait ses activités. Voir même les faire progresser, les mains de Harry ayant fini par atterrir devant sur le bouton du pantalon à Draco tout en continuant de l'embrasser.  
  
(Blaise) « VIRE TES MAINS DE LA POTTER ! ! »  
  
Les mains réfractaires revinrent gentiment se remettre à leur dernière place dans le dos de Draco. Maintenant ce fut les mains de Draco qui descendaient calmement sur le torse arrachant des soupirs au propriétaire du torse. Elles atteignirent finalement le pantalon, lorsqu'elles fusent arrêtées par une voix.  
  
(Seamus) « Ca vaut pour toi aussi Malefoy ! »  
  
Cette phrase arracha deux grognements des principaux intéressés (Ben oui le pantalon, il appartient à Harry non ?^_^)  
  
(Ron) Vous les appelez par leurs noms ? »  
  
(Seamus) « Oui, on a découvert que ça les calmez plus que si on les appelait par leurs prénoms ! »  
  
(Hermione) « Bien, Harry, Mal...Draco, arretez vos hum activités. Tous au travail ! Vous avez une journée de cours à rattraper. Ron tu t'occupe de Blaise et Seamus et moi, je m'occupe de Draco et Harry. »  
  
A ces phrases on put entendre cinq soupires. Tous avec plus ou moins de bonne grâce allèrent s'installer à la table qui avait vu son nombre de chaise augmentait de deux. (Chose dont vous vous foutez totalement je pense.) Harry se mit à coté de Draco, le terme coller serait plus approprier mais s'écarta quelque peu sous le regard de Blaise. Mais il se mit en devoir de lui faire du pied. Au bout de cinq minutes, Draco se retourna vers Harry, le visage marquait par l'agacement et une forte envie de lui mettre son poing dans sa figure. Mais au lieu de ça, il lui prit son visage entre ses mains et baissa son visage. Le baiser était dans un premier temps doux qui n'avait rien a enviait à ceux des comtes tant le deuxième temps était passionné. Draco était maintenant assis sur les genoux de Harry tandis que ses mains étaient parties dans une énième expédition de reconnaissances. Les mains de Harry, elles étaient sur les fesses du serpentard pour essaye de le rapprocher plus qu'il n'était déjà. Les diffèrent soupirs des quatre présentes ne les découragea pas, au contraire il sembla être le signal pour un autre baiser plus sulfureux que le précèdent si ce n'est possible. Blaise se demanda si ce n'était pas une blague de la part d'Harry et de Draco avec l'aide du directeur, Seamus se demandait quand tout ça allait se terminer, Ron lui se demandait comment ils pouvaient respirer, quand a Hermione elle s'était si elle pouvait leur faire apprendre leur cours. Ce fut Blaise qui lui porta la réponse.  
  
(Blaise) « Laisse tomber mione pour les cours. Ils sont pas en état de faire quoique soit. »  
  
(Hermione) « T'as raison. Je reviendrais demain avec Ron. »  
  
(Seamus) « Revient plutôt quand le sort sera terminer ! »  
  
(Ron) « Ils ont raison Hermi. »  
  
Puis les deux profs improvisés quittèrent le petit appartement, tandis qu'Harry déposait Draco sur la table pour lui enlever sa chemise arrachant des gémissements des gardiens. Mais déjà Draco s'allongeait sur la table tout en déboutonnant la chemise d'Harry aux grands drames de Seamus et Blaise.  
  
(Seamus) « Ca suffit ! Potter et Malefoy dans le salon et habillés, tout de suite ! Toi, Blaise tu vas demander à l'infirmière si on peut avoir de la potion de sommeil pour eux deux ! »  
  
Etonnés par le ton de Seamus, ils ne pensèrent par à contester de toute manière si cela leur était passé dans leur tête ils feraient déjà à l'infirmerie. Draco et Harry descendit de leur table chérie presque à contre coeur et remirent leurs chemises pour se diriger vers le fauteuil tandis que Blaise était déjà en chemin pour l'infirmerie.  
  
N/A : Voilà le premier chapitre le deuxième sera sûrement plus court. Il viendra la semaine prochaine si il y a review bien entendu. Oh je sais que je laisse plein de truc en suspense du genre : Est ce que Drago et Harry vont prendre leur potion ? Quand va s'arrêter ce carnage ? Quand Seamus et Blaise vont laisser les choses se faire ? Quelle sera la douce vengeance de nos petits chérubins ?  
  
Draco : je veux me faire Potter !  
  
Shinji : mais Dake et Pansy tu y as penser. La pauvre elle t'attend dans son lit.  
  
Harry : Shinji tu vas bien ? Nan pas que la tu nous fais peur je veux Draco moi !  
  
Shinji : mais et Gynny hein Harry tu pense a elle des moments !  
  
Harry et Draco : donc tu vas pas nous mettre ensemble ?  
  
Shinji : Bien sur que si ! Vous êtes si mimi ensembles vais pas vous séparer. Allez review !  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. Partie 2

N/A : Voilà la deuxième partie du défis numéros 9 d'Aziliz ! Les autres sont en cours soit dans ma tête soit sur du papier soit dans l'ordi ! Bon, bonne lecture ! Pour une fois j'utilise Draco au lieu de Drago. Je pensais faire une fic ou ils n'ont pas vraiment leur comportements et ne s'en rende pas compte mais à la dernière minute j'ai changé d'avis, et finalement ils en ont pleinement conscience et ca ne leur plaisent pas du tout mais ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement ! Pour la version plus romantique faudra attendre un peu ( de toute manière ça risque d'être un gros copier coller avec du romantisme en plus sans la haine !) Shinji.  
  
Défis 9) Harry et Draco sont victimes d'un sort qui les rend amoureux. Pendant un jour ils s'embrassent sans relâches puis le sort ne fait plus d'effet mais ils ont envi de recommencer.  
  
Disclamer : point de vue émotionnelle ils sont à moi ! Point de vue juridique ils le sont PAS !  
  
Chapitre : DEUX !  
  
Titre : Un sort pas si mauvais que ca finalement !  
  
Quand Blaise revint une demi heure plus tard, il se posa plusieurs question du genre, est ce que Seamus les avait tuer ou simplement stupéfier , parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester à une trentaine de centimètre sans en venir à s'embrasser or la ils se regardaient simplement sans haine. Il fit le tour pour voir s'ils allaient bien, tout ce qu'il surprit fut une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux d'Harry, et un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Draco étrangement, c'était un vrai sourire pas une de ses mimiques dont tout le monde avait l'habitude.  
  
(Blaise) « Tu les as frappés à la tête ? Ils me font peur comme ça ! »  
  
(Seamus) « Dis pas de bêtise ! T'as la potion ? »  
  
(Blaise) « Oui mais tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? »  
  
(Seamus) « Oui bien sur, tu as envie de veiller sur eux toute la nuit ? »  
  
(Blaise) « Non ! »  
  
Au bout d'une demi heure, Seamus avait enfin réussi à convaincre, à grand renfort de promesse et de menace, Harry et Draco d'aller se coucher. Il leur fallut une demi heure de plus pour leur faire prendre la potion de sommeil. Une fois sur, que leurs patients se soient bel et bien endormis avec la potion de sommeil, Seamus et Blaise prirent direction le canapé. Ils restèrent longtemps a regarder le feu blottis l'un contre l'autre. Prenant un repos bien mérité après les événements de cette journée. Pourtant, Blaise voulait savoir si comme lui, Seamus avait vu le changement de comportements de Harry et Draco. Quand ca avait évolué, il n'en savait rien. Peut être quand lui et Seamus été sortis ensembles, quand Draco l'avait aidé pour son devoir de potions ou quand ils étaient restés enfermé ensembles toute une journée ? Leur relation était le mouvement d'un Yo-Yo, en constant mouvement. D'un extrême à l'autre, du mépris à la tendresse passant par l'inquiétude. Très peu de monde savait que Draco s'était inquiété, quand Harry avait disparu en cinquième année, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui l'avait retrouvé, comment il n'en savait rien, il parait que lui même faisait la même chose avec Seamus. Draco n'avait pas hésité une seconde par quel chemin aller, il avait été directement ou se trouvait Harry. A la partie la moins fréquenté du parc, assis sur une souche, Harry Potter regardait les étoiles indifférent a l'heure qui passait comme a son ennemi qui s'était assis à coté de lui. Ils étaient restés toute la nuit ne rentrant qu'a l'aube cote à cote sans un mot. Blaise avait ri, leur que Draco dans sa bonne foi légendaire, lui avait dit qu'il était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour son meilleur ennemi, car il voulait que rien ne lui arrive sans qu'il ne soit pas de rapport avec lui. Et malgré, les négations de Draco et Harry, Blaise comme d'autre, les profs, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore et Seamus savait, qu'ils se rencontraient deux fois par mois pour regarder les étoiles et revenir à l'aube. Les profs avaient reçu comme consigne de ne pas leur retiré de points s'ils venaient à les croiser lors d'une de ses sorties. Il était si rare que les Deux Ennemis supportent la présence de l'autre sans rien dire, qu'on allait pas les empêcher.  
  
(Blaise) « Tu les trouves pas changer ? »  
  
(Seamus) « Qui ? »  
  
(Blaise) « Draco et Harry, quelle question ! »  
  
(Seamus) « Si un peu. Depuis le début de la cinquième ils se supportent un peu plus. »  
  
(Blaise) « Oui mais j'espère que cette histoire ne va pas tout gâcher. »  
  
(Seamus) « Peut être qu'ils verront qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble, ou ils deviendront amis. »  
  
(Blaise) « Mais j'espère qu'ils deviendront plus que des amis ! J'ai parier dessus avec Rogue. »  
  
(Seamus) « T'as parier avec Rogue sur ça ! Oh mon dieu ! »  
  
(Blaise) « Seamus, arrête de rire ce n'est pas drôle ! Je risque de perdre avec cette histoire ! Mais arrête je te dis ! »  
  
(Seamus) « Ok, Ok ! Je me calme. Voilà t'es content maintenant ? »  
  
(Blaise) « Dis je viens de penser à quelque chose. Dumbledore a dit que Harry et Draco n'avaient pas été les seuls a avoir le sort, c'était qui les précédents ? »  
  
(Seamus) « Je ne sais pas. On lui demandera demain. Je suis crevé, on va dormir ? »  
  
(Blaise) « Tu as raison, allons y ! »  
  
Cette nuit fut calme, les couples dormaient entre lassé avec sa tendre moitié et bercé par la respiration de l'autre. Mais elle fut moins calme pour Albus Dumbledore et les deux directeurs de Serpentard et Gryffondors : Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall qui avaient une longue discussion, sur Harry et Draco et le sort.  
  
(McGonagall) « Potter et Malefoy ensembles ! »  
  
(Rogue) « Minerva a raison, Albus, imaginé le choc de la communauté magique et pour eux ! »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Vous avez raison, mais regardons ce que nous avons, tous ceux qui ont été touché par le sort, ont terminé leur vie ensembles, et ce même sort à toucher Harry et Draco, nous devons pas nous emmêler. Le sort ne se crée que si les concernés n'arrive pas a avancé dans leurs relations. »  
  
(McGonagall) « Les couleurs sont déterminantes non ? »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Oui je pense pourquoi ? »  
  
(Rogue) « Donc nous allons devoir annoncer à Lucius que son fils va se faire défoncer par Potter, vous le ferez sans moi ! »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Non, ce sera à eux de l'annoncer, puis les couleurs, d'après ce que m'a racontez miss Granger pourrez n 'être que pour la première fois. »  
  
(McGonagall) « Quand les mettriez vous sur la liste ? »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Quand leur couple sera formé, je pense. »  
  
(Rogue) « Quelle liste ? »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Une liste qui a été crée pour répertorier tous les couples touchés par ce sort, à travers le monde. Depuis deux ans, on a répertorié une cinquantaine de couples qui se sont mis ensembles et une dizaine qui ont raté. »  
  
(Rogue) « Depuis quand elle existe, cette liste ? »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Depuis que le plus grand couple ai cassé si violemment que ça a encore des répercutions aujourd'hui, bien que les faits aient plus de mille ans. »  
  
(McGonagall) « Oh mon dieu ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! ILS ont créé La Liste ! »  
  
(Rogue) « Doux Merlin ! Eux ! »  
  
Après cette passionnante découverte, les deux directeurs de maison reculèrent l'un de l'autre à une distance qu'ils jugèrent raisonnable. C'est à dire de l'autre coté du bureau, Dumbledore se décida de rire de l'attitude des deux professeurs. Avant d'ajouter qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre, il reçût en réponses deux regards des plus sceptiques. Il s'en suit une longue conversation qui dura jusqu'aux alentour de deux heures du matin.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, à six heures et demi, il avait chaud chose normale puisqu'il est contre Draco. Il se demanda un bref instant si le sort marchait toujours. Machinalement, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Draco pour descendre le long de son dos, puis recommencer . Caresse dont le blond répondit en resserrant son étreinte.  
  
(Draco) « Harry ? »  
  
(Harry) « Oui ? »  
  
(Draco) « Continu, s'il te plaît. »  
  
(Harry) « Draco ? »  
  
(Draco) « Hum ? »  
  
(Harry) « Quand le sort s'arrêtera, tout reviendra comme avant, n'est ce pas ? Ils vont tous oublier. »  
  
(Draco) « Ils n'oublieront pas que toi et moi, avons été un couple ne serait ce que quelques heures ! Pourquoi ciel voudrais tu que ça ne revienne pas comme avant ! »  
  
(Harry) « Peut être parce qu'on est réveillé de puis cinq minutes et que nous nous sommes pas encore embrassé alors rien ne nous en empêche. »  
  
(Draco) « Alors je pense devoir réparer ça ! »  
  
Dans un éclat de rire, Harry se laissa embrassé, avant de se sentir obligé de reprendre les commandes du baiser. Draco trop occupait à penser sur les sensations que chaque baiser avec Harry lui donner que de râler sur leur positon surtout si celle ci lui permettait de plus le toucher. Mais comme depuis un jour, la fée frustration décida de s'en mêlée cette fois ci sous la forme de Blaise. Sachant que rien ne ferait changer d'avis le serpentard pour être seul encore une heure ou deux, Harry se leva sur le grognement de Draco. Bien sur dans la catégorie je-ne-lache-pas-Harry-Potter-d'une- semelle, Draco pouvait en ce moment rivaliser avec Ginny et les frères Crivey mais un rappel de Blaise suffit à le ramener bien sagement sur son lit.  
  
(Blaise) « Alors ? »  
  
(Draco) « Quoi ? »  
  
(Blaise) « Il embrasse bien, hein ? »  
  
(Draco) « Oui, eh ! Minute comment tu sais ça toi ? ! »  
  
(Blaise) « Eh bien pour sortir avec Seamus, j'avais monté un super plan : le rendre jaloux ! Mais voilà j'avais besoin d'un garçon de sixième année : Ron étant avec Hermione fut rayé ainsi que Thomas qui était à l'époque avec une serdaigle il ne restait plus que Harry. Bien sur, la première fois que je lui ai demandé il m'a mis son poing, la deuxième aussi, à la troisième il a commencer à m'écouter, la quatrième on s'est mis d'accord. Voilà c'est tout ! »  
  
(Harry) « Ce qu'il oublie c'est qu'il a été vengé par Thomas, Seamus lui racontant ce qu'il ressentait envers notre 'couple'. Puis Thomas est entré dans la confidence et voilà. »  
  
(Draco) « Bon, je vais me laver alors. »  
  
(Harry) « T'avais besoin de lui dire ! Il va pensez quoi maintenant ! »  
  
(Blaise) « Je croyais que tu t'en fichais de son avis, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit samedi, non ? »  
  
(Harry) « Mais, c'était avant le sort ça ! »  
  
(Blaise) « Et après le sort ? »  
  
(Harry) « Je m'en ficherais comme ma première couche ! Mais pour l'instant il compte, et s'il part je te jure que je m'arrange pour que tu termines ta vie dans un monastère. »  
  
(Blaise) « D'accord, d'accord. Je m'excuse ! T'es content maintenant ? A propos du sort, hier Dumbledore a dit que vous n'étiez pas les premiers, donc on a été demandé et ce qui va suivre ne va pas vous plaire. »  
  
(Draco) « Dis ! »  
  
(Blaise) « Eh bien, on a demandé à McGonagall et elle nous a passé des statiques. »  
  
(Harry) « Et ? »  
  
(Blaise) « Vous avez plus de chance de vous marriez et de vivre heureux ensemble que d'oublier ! En tout cas tous ceux toucher par le sort ont vécu une histoire ensemble après le sort. ».  
  
(Draco) « Génial purement génial ! »  
  
(Harry) « T'es content t'avais raison depuis le début, Draco et moi, on est fait pour être ensemble ! »  
  
(Seamus) « Je suppose que c'est pas le moment de vous prévenir que Parkinson est venu te rendre visite Draco. »  
  
(Draco) « Elle est ou ? »  
  
(Seamus) « Dans le salon. »  
  
La discussion avec Pansy eu le bon coté de la choqué, Draco ne voulant pas lâcher Harry et vice vers ça, et Seamus et Blaise leur avait lâché un peu la bride sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire et ne pas faire. Le mauvais de gâcher la matinée et de leur baissé le moral et surtout de durer une heure. Mais Harry veillait enfin seulement sur Draco, et il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de lui remonter le moral : Un (pardon !) Des baisers. (^__^)  
  
Huit heures et demi sonnait, qu'ils étaient encore entrain de s'embrasser. Quelque seconde passèrent sans que rien ne se passe puis les deux amoureux non naturels s'arrêtèrent dans un même mouvement. Pour ouvrir les yeux et regarder celui en face. Emeraudes rencontrant Gris-bleu. Deux neurones semblent enfin se connecter. Harry repoussa Draco qui n'opposa aucune résistance qui retomba le cul sur le tapis aux pieds d'Harry, tous deux poussant une exclamation dégoûtée. Les deux nourrices ayant regardé attentivement la scène qui se dérouler sous leurs yeux ne purent s'empêcher de penser que leur torture prenait enfin fin. Contrairement à leur veille habitude de s'insulter, les ex amoureux se regardèrent encore quelque seconde avant de rejoindre chacun une chambre différente en claquant bien la porte.  
  
(Blaise) « Bien je crois que c'est fini. »  
  
Deux semaines passant et ni Harry ni Draco ne tenaient pas à défier le diable s'évitant le plus possible. Ce soir, étant le deuxième soir ou normalement Harry et Draco allaient voir les étoiles, les connaisseurs se posait la même question : Est ce qu'ils allaient faire leur soirée ? Rogue oscillait entre oui et non, oui pour ne pas à avoir de discours de Dumbledore sur eux deux la dernière fois suffirait pour le restant de ses jours et non car voir Harry Potter enfreindre les règles sans le punir était très dur pour, et penser aux points qu'il aurait pu retirer à gryffondor le rendait dépressif. Les deux concernés eux même ne savaient pas s'ils allaient y aller.  
  
Vers dix heures, Draco sortit de la salle commune des serpentards sous les yeux bienveillants de Seamus et Blaise en train de se faire mamours. A les voir ce là lui rappeler lui et Harry. Contrairement à Harry qui n'en était pas à ces premiers baisers, pour lui s'étaient ses premiers baisers. (Ben quoi pourkoi çà serait toujours Draco qui est le dieu du sexe ? Hein changer un peu de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal.) Sans s'en apercevoir ses pieds le conduisit à la souche. Harry s'y trouvait. Sans un mot, il s'assit à coté de lui. Aucun des deux ne vit les quatre silhouettes s'éloigner. Aucune parole, aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant cette soirée. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire ou peut être parce qu'ils étaient gênés.  
  
Au petit matin, Harry se releva et tendit sa main pour aider Draco à faire de même. Sans aucune hésitation, Draco prit la main que lui présenter pour se relever, sans aucune idée de ce que cela engendrait ! Son pied dérapa et il ne réussit à se stabiliser qu'à quelque millimètre de Harry, plus précisément sa bouche. De nouveau, Emeraudes rencontrent Gris-bleu, lisant dans le regard de l'autre ce qu'exprimaient leurs yeux : Confusion, peur, désir. Rapidement Harry franchit les quelques millimètres qui le séparaient de Draco pour aller frôler ses lèvres. La sensation du frôlement des lèvres de Harry sur les siennes lui fit fermer les yeux. Il sentit la main d'Harry venir le caresser la nuque, alors que la seconde entourait sa taille, avant que sa bouche reprenne le droit sur la sienne sur un baiser exigeant, doux, passionné. Un rendez vous, puis ils repentirent comme si rien ne s'était passé cote a cote avant de se séparer pour aller dans leurs salles communes.  
  
Assis dans le canapé de sa salle commune, Harry se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Draco et de lui donner un rendez vous ce soir. Pour faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Sur le moment ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée, une très bonne en vérité mais là. Blaise s'était fait compatissant depuis qu'il leurs avait appris pour les statistiques, pas une seule remarque au cours des deux dernières semaines. Ron et Hermione devait être quelque part dans le château à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Donc personne à qui confié ses doutes, Blaise et Seamus étaient barrés d'avance ne voulant pas voir leurs regards je-te-l'avais-dis, De toute manière, même si Hermione et Ron avaient été la, il n'aurait sûrement rien dit. Ne voulant pas subir la mine dégoûté de Ron et la speudo-analyse d'Hermione envers ses sentiments.  
  
Allongé sur son lit, Draco pensait à Harry, ce matin, avant les deux semaines, l'enfer (les deux semaines. ^__- Ben quoi ?! C'est vrai non ? Deux semaines loin de Ryry !), Les lèvres de Harry, le rendez vous, Harry, ses cheveux si bien coiffé (0_o, Heu l'amour rend aveugle non ?) Harry et les vêtements qu'il portera. Il avait croisé Granger et Weasley en arrivant près de la salle commune en train de se bécoter et bien sur ils n'étaient pas copains-copains donc il les jeta purement et simplement dans une pièce inutilisé du point de vue gryffondor et il les a reconduit vers une structure mieux adapter à leur besoins point de vue serpentard.  
  
Huit heures du soir, Draco passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement du tableau. Quelque chose lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur. La chose fut identifier comme étant Harry.  
  
(Harry) « T'as eu peur ? »  
  
(Draco) « Pas du tout Potter. Je vérifiais, c'est tout. Que me veux tu ? »  
  
(Harry) « Parler. Dis tu aurais pas croiser Dumbledore en venant ? »  
  
(Draco) « Oui en plus fou. Il parlait de liste et d'autre chose. »  
  
(Harry) « Draco.... »  
  
(Draco) « On va pas pouvoir résister hein Harry. »  
  
(Harry) « J'en ai peur. »  
  
Draco se raccrocha désespérément au cou de Harry, ce dernier commença a lui donner des petits baisers sur ses cheveux tout en se balançant. Puis peu a peu les sanglots se calmèrent petit à petit. Draco releva la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres tentatrices.  
  
(Harry) « Tu le faisais semblant, petit monstre ! Depuis quand tu le sais ? »  
  
(Draco) « Quand je suis venu te rejoindre hier soir. Puis avec ce que j'ai eu il y a deux semaine j'allais pas te laisser au premier venu ! Et toi ? »  
  
(Harry) « Depuis trois heures et quelque minute puis encoure plus quand je t'ais vu mangé ta pomme. Et j'ai fini quand tu as eu porte en rentrant. »  
  
(Draco) « J'ai pas eu peur ! ! ! »  
  
Pendant ce temps au bureau du directeur, quatre personne regardaient un hibou pour le S.I.M.S.A. Service International Magique pour le Sort des Amoureux avec dans sa missives deux noms : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy et un mot : réussi !  
  
Sinon Blaise et Seamus apprirent le sens du mot frustration, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy prirent très bien pour Harry et Draco (Qui a hurlé OOC ?), Ron fit la gueule pendant trois jours, Rogue pleura en pensant qu'il pourrait plus enlever de point à gryffondor à cause d'Harry mais se consola en pensant aux deux membres du trio qu'il avait quelque peu oublié trop occupé avec Harry, Sirius les taquina un peu avant de se retrouver avec la peau verte et argent et un J'aime Rogue au dessus de sa tête. Mcgonagall les félicitât, et Dumbledore leur offrir deux de ses éternels bonbons. Malheureusement, ils n'échappèrent pas à la pseudo-analyse de Hermione sur le trajet de leurs sentiments.  
  
FIN  
  
N/A : Nous disions donc plus petit. Heu désolé pour ceux qui espéraient que c'était vrai. Bien j'espère que ca vous à plus. J'avoue j'ai un peu bâclé la fin sinon je n'aurais jamais fini les idées s'ajoutant au fur et mesure que j'écrivais et puis je vous ai fait assez patientez, non ? QUESTIONS : Bien pour la Version Romantique voulez vous un Lemon ? Y a t il des garçons qui ont lu cette fic ? C'est petit sondage pour moi seule. REPONDEZ Y ! ! ! ! Maintenant les réponses aux reviewers !  
  
Gnarca : Hello ! ! ! Merci beaucoup alors ?  
  
Caroline Black : C'est qu'il est très bien ce défis et très drôle à écrire aussi ! Je suis contente que ca t'est plus à ce point. Va tu le relever aussi, j'adorai le lire de qq1 d'autre (Avis aux intéressés !)  
  
Carolane :Merci bcp et je continuerais ! ! !  
  
Pandore : Kikoo ! ! ! Une par chapitre me suffira amplement. C'est mon bonheur aussi et plus y en as plus j'en écris vite ^___^ Ils sont mig tous les 2 !  
  
Lunicorne : Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle t'a plu !  
  
Clau : Merci en espérant que la suite t'ai plut ! ! Il semblerait que ton e- mail marche pas -_-  
  
Ansuku : Merci beaucoup ! ! !  
  
Mich' : Je n'ai jamais douter de ça ! ! Merci continu ! ! ! ! !  
  
XWilloWx : J'ai été ravie d'obéir à ton ordre ! lol  
  
Okami-Chan : Ca fait 7 jours ! ^__^ Merci et continu...  
  
REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE c'est pas parce c'est fini que vous ne devez pas en mettre ! è_é 


End file.
